


哥哥

by CeciliaDuD



Category: VJin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeciliaDuD/pseuds/CeciliaDuD
Summary: 婴儿学步车





	哥哥

亲吻金泰亨是金硕珍下意识的行为。

 

金泰亨的嘴唇因为忙于工作而没有护理，有些起皮，但其实是软的，金硕珍吻上去的时候，像是在触碰一团柔软的棉花。

 

哥知道你现在在做什么吗？被金硕珍突然吻住的金泰亨眼神沉了下来，像狼一般带着捕猎前的克制和冷静；他瞬间收紧了搂住金硕珍腰身的手臂，喉结上下滚动着，呼出的气息滚烫得像即将爆发的岩浆。

 

金硕珍感受到金泰亨收紧的手臂，身体不住地颤抖着，似乎是在害怕现在这个陌生又危险的金泰亨；他不知所措地抬起头来看着他，眼睛亮得像黑夜里的星辰。泰亨啊，我…

 

金硕珍，别再逃了。金泰亨唤了声他的名字，没有用敬语；他缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，捧起金硕珍的脸庞，大拇指在他地脸颊上轻轻摩挲，哀求的语气像是在唱一首最后的挽歌。

 

金硕珍知道自己并非不愿意的。所以金泰亨再一次吻下来的时候，他颤抖着闭上了眼，生涩又笨拙地接受来自金泰亨的爱意。

 

大概是因为金硕珍的默许，一时间，冷静克制如金泰亨也失了分寸，铺天盖地的吻横冲直撞的，热烈又欣喜，吻得金硕珍神魂颠倒，分不清东西南北上下左右。金泰亨的吻技比金硕珍高超了不知几个段位。舌头像条狡猾的鱼一般钻入金硕珍的口中，同他的纠缠在一起，不怀好意地在金硕珍的口腔里攻城掠地。快感因为猝不及防而令人战栗，金硕珍舒服得浑身发热，嘴里在亲吻间落下细碎的呻吟声。

 

等金硕珍回过神来时，他们已经顺势倒在了柔软的床上。金泰亨恋恋不舍地离开金硕珍的嘴唇，沾满情欲的银丝在两人唇齿间藕断丝连；金泰亨撑起身子，西装外套在亲吻的推搡时脱下，平日里整整齐齐的领带也被扯得乱七八糟，里边的衬衫纽扣也没了大半，露出他精瘦结实的胸膛。

 

卧室里的夜灯没有关，安静地发出柔和的橘黄色的灯光。他用拇指轻轻拭去金硕珍嘴上的津液，俯视着他，眼神温柔得像晴空万里下的碧蓝大海。金泰亨的刘海垂下来，在他好看的脸上隐隐落下一片阴影。哥，真的不推开我吗？他俯下身去，再次紧紧地抱住了金硕珍。

 

我不是什么不会趁人之危的正人君子，哥如果给我了，我就不会再放手了。

 

做吧。金硕珍听到自己这么说。

 

 

金泰亨向来是执行力极强的人，无论是工作上还是性爱上。

 

他干净利落地扯开领带，又吻了下去，与之前的莽撞不同，这一次的亲吻带着小心翼翼的温柔和脸红心跳的情欲。他一边吻，一边把冰凉宽厚的手掌从金硕珍宽松的睡衣下摆里探了进去，从他平坦的小腹到小巧的乳首，手上的薄茧挑逗似的摩挲着金硕珍衣服下柔嫩的肌肤，惹得金硕珍浑身像过了电流似的舒麻。

 

哥，你好甜。金泰亨吻了许久终于停下，忽的在金硕珍耳边轻轻地说了一句极为坦诚又露骨的情话，他的声线本就低沉又性感，偏偏还故意吹了口气，惹得耳朵本就是敏感点的金硕珍浑身一颤，脸上满是充血的红。

 

金泰亨看着满脸赧然的金硕珍低低地笑了一声，惹得金硕珍心里酥酥麻麻的痒；金泰亨给金硕珍宽衣解带的动作丝毫不拖泥带水，随着衣物的剥落在金硕珍的胸膛上落下细碎密集的吻，金硕珍的身体敏感得不像话，每次与金泰亨的嘴唇触碰，都会微微一颤，无法不令人心生怜惜。

 

面对眼前一丝不挂的金硕珍，金泰亨看得有些痴迷了。金硕珍的身体比他想象的还要美丽，皮肤白皙且细腻，像最平滑完美的大理石；他很瘦，却不是那种病态的瘦弱，构架精妙的骨架上均匀地敷着肌肉，粉嫩的乳首因为接触到外边微冷的空气而微微挺立起来。

 

好美。

 

金泰亨蹲下身子，将金硕珍的性器虔诚地放入嘴中，颇有技巧性地吮吸舔咬起来；他真是爱极了金硕珍的味道，一边吞吐着金硕珍的性器，一边像个忠实的信徒般抬起眼专注地看着在快感中沉沦的哥哥。金硕珍眉头紧紧皱在了一起，浑身因为情动而泛起微微的粉色，他紧张得不住地往后缩，却被金泰亨的另一手紧紧地牵制住，明明已经是难以忍受的时候，却偏偏倔强地紧紧咬住了嘴巴，只在偶尔间散落几声若有似无的呻吟。

 

金硕珍终是在金泰亨的嘴里释放了一次。金泰亨直起身子，没有给他喘息的机会，结结实实地又吻了上去，让金硕珍在猝不及防间也尝了尝自己的味道。他松开金硕珍那几乎被亲肿了的嘴唇，眯起眼睛，笑得不怀好意。

 

哥帮我把裤子脱了吧。金硕珍觉得金泰亨疯了，这种节骨眼上居然让他帮自己宽衣解带。他本就是脸皮薄的人，虽然经常不知恬耻地向众人夸耀自己的美貌，却还是没有办法能在这场与弟弟的性爱里淡然处之。

 

真是拿你没有办法。金硕珍撇过脸去，不去看金泰亨的脸，凭着记忆，手上轻轻地解开金泰亨的腰带和链子，褪下，然后捂着脸羞得想钻进地里去。

 

金泰亨捏着金硕珍的下巴，强行把他地脸掰了过来，他忽的欺身而上，将金硕珍死死地压在身下，两人的欲望不住地相互触碰蹭弄，两人之间的胸膛紧密无间到他甚至能听到金泰亨胸腔中跳动的声音。

 

啊。金硕珍终是忍不住叫喊了一声。金泰亨的手指沾着滑滑的液体，钻入他的后穴。初经性事的后穴因为异物的进入紧张得收缩起来，金泰亨柔声哄着怀里的人，乖，没事的，就一下。

 

金硕珍皱紧了眉头，搂着金泰亨的脖子乖乖地小幅度点头。金泰亨的扩张细心又温柔，带着动人的怜惜和珍爱，还没有灵肉相合，金硕珍就觉得自己快要融化在金泰亨的怀里了。

 

哥，我进去了。扩张完毕，金泰亨有些紧张地唤了句金硕珍的名字；他慢慢地将自己埋进金硕珍体内，温暖潮湿的后穴让金泰亨舒服得发出一声长叹。哥，你可以吗？我要动了。

 

意乱情迷的金硕珍哪里还听得清楚金泰亨的话，只顾着胡乱地点头，他紧紧地抱住眼前这个进入他身体的人，平时修剪的整整齐齐的指甲深深地嵌入金泰亨的皮肉中。

 

我好爱你…

 

哥，我真的好爱你…

 

金硕珍，我爱你…

 

金泰亨一边顶弄着金硕珍，一边不住地倾诉自己多年来埋藏在心中的无数爱意。他的冲撞又准又狠，每次总能精确地碾压到金硕珍的敏感点，此时的金硕珍就像一艘在惊涛骇浪中飘荡的小舟，在金泰亨的控制下，享受着翻天覆地的快乐，他已经全然没有了起初的拘束和羞赧，叫的声音又软又媚，每一声都叫得金泰亨欲火焚身。

 

你…到底…哪来的…润…滑？金硕珍被金泰亨顶得身子颠簸不平，说出来的话都支离破碎的，殊不知却引得金泰亨更是情动到不能自已。

 

金泰亨不言，呼吸声粗重又急促，狂风暴雨般的抽送终于在最后一刻释放出来，金硕珍被刺激得下意识收缩起后穴，夹得金泰亨又是一阵舒爽的叹息。

 

今天刚买的。金泰亨吻了吻金硕珍小巧的耳朵，将累得筋疲力尽的金硕珍的脸轻轻转了过来，细细地吻他的眼睛，鼻子，还有嘴唇，言语间尽是爱意和甜蜜。

 

不知道为什么，我觉得今晚会用得上。

 


End file.
